Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals. She represents the element of kindness. She's the prettiest pegasus in Cloudsdale. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy is mostly with a yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has light blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology:Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly':A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication:Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals. The Stare:Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. Sewing Expertise:She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor:When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer:She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment:Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Trivia * Fluttershy has been inspired by Bubbles from ''The PowerPuff Girls ''as both girls are shy and love animals very much. * She takes roles for Dumbo since they are both cute good-hearted souls who were teased when they were younger. Gallery Fluttershy_(Human).jpg|Fluttershy as human in Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Equines Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal-lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes That Lose Their Way Category:Cowards Category:Femme Fatale Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nature Lovers Category:Nature Lover Category:Big Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Child Kindness Category:Child Saver Category:Child Lovers Category:Weaklings Category:The Messiah Category:Adventurers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Pink Headed Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes who are Smarter than they Look Category:Sidekick Category:Pure of heart Category:Cute Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Transformed Heroes